marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Anti-Cap (Earth-616)
, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 258 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Navy SEAL | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by a variant of the Super-Soldier Serum developed by Noah Burstein | PlaceOfBirth = Sayreville, Oklahoma | PlaceOfDeath = New York City underground | Creators = Christopher Priest; Bart Sears | First = Captain America and the Falcon #1 | Death = Captain America and the Falcon #14 | HistoryText = Origins Little is known about Anti-Cap. According to his dossier, he enlisted in the Navy after the Oklahoma City bombings, his girlfriend being one of the victims. He completed BUD/S training to become a SEAL, but his psychological profile caused him to be turned down for team assignment. As an agent of the U.S. Marines, he killed the drug dealer Manuel Rivas. AVX Patch Desperate, he agreed to undergo an experimental process. The Navy was attempting to make its own version of Captain America using the "AVX" patch. Loosely based off of the "Power Man Process" Luke Cage underwent, it was hoped that continued applications of the patch would be a more controllable dosage and keep the subject from going rogue. Unfortunately, the process seemed to aggravate his mental problems. AWOL He murdered an admiral overseeing the project. Captain America (Steve Rogers) and the Falcon were sent to take him down. After Rogers was wounded by an ex-associate of the Falcon, Falcon took Rogers to the hospital for him to recover, leaving Sam to take Ant-Cap as a solo operative. Rogers eventually recovered from his injury and looked for Anti-Cap to interrogate him about the whereabouts of Falcon, who had gone missing. Anti-Cap refused to cooperate and even claimed that Falcon was dead (Falcon was actually alive and watching Rogers from the shadows). He and Rogers engaged in battle. When Anti-Cap was defeated, Anti-Cap chose to commit to suicide by allowing himself to be struck by a subway train. | Powers = * ' 'AVX' patch:' He possesses various superhuman physical attributes after undergoing an experiment designed to increases his body's cellular regeneration process. ** Superhuman Strength: After undergoing the original experiment, his strength was increased to superhuman levels sufficient to lift approximately 2 tons. **'Superhuman Stamina:' His muscles generate less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans, granting him superhuman stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to affect him. **'Superhuman Durability:' His skin is as hard as titanium steel and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He can withstand conventional handgun fire at a range of 4 feet and cannot be cut by any blade forged of conventional material, although in the event of required surgery his skin can be lacerated by an overpowered medical laser. He can withstand up to one-ton impacts or blasts of 150 pounds of TNT without serious injury, and is highly resistant to extreme temperatures and electrical shocks. His current level of durability enables him to withstand gun fire at point-blank range, and can withstand being lit on fire without suffering any serious or permanent injuries. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Despite his near invulnerability, it is possible for him to be hurt. If injured, he is capable of recovering from mild injuries in 1/3rd the time it would take an ordinary human. | Abilities = Expert unarmed combat: He was able to overpower Captain America in a duel on two occasions, despite a huge lack of combat experience and an inferior shield. | Strength = Enhanced 2-ton strength due to his AVX patch. | Weaknesses = Mental Issues: even before being augmented with the AVX patch, Anti-Cap was already suffering through mental issues. These issues were worsened after exposure to AVX. | Equipment = Anti-Cap Shield: similar in design to Captain America's. He also wore a uniform similar to Captain America's although blue-gray in color. | Transportation = | Weapons = Various guns, knives, and explosives. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Anti-Cap }} Category:Noah Burstein Experiment Category:Multilingual Category:Insanity Category:Suicide Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Durability